


Legacy

by ModelZXA



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: NoLegs is way too pure for this world, Sequel to Retribution, Spoilers for Retribution made by Aysu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: Many years have passed since the heroes defeated the Primordial and took down the cult Origin. Now, they've finally settled down. Matt and Natalie married, and had a child, whom they named Matteus.Meanwhile, Lance and Anna did the same. And they had a child, whom they named Annalot.Now, those children have become adventurers, as a 3 member team of them and NoLegs, who finally chose to become an actual party member.When a meteor strikes the planet, and a new cult called "Beta" emerges, events seem to be destined to repeat.
Kudos: 4





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811676) by [Aysu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu), [FlorarenaKitasatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorarenaKitasatina/pseuds/FlorarenaKitasatina). 



> This is a remake of "An Epic Retribution", as I was unsatisfied with it.
> 
> I have asked and received permission from Aysu in creating a sequel to Retribution.

It's been many years since the defeat of the Primordial and the destruction of Origin.

And now, our heroes have settled down, to have their families.

* * *

**Matteus**

Matt and Natalie decided to stay at Matt's own mansion, figuring that it would be best for their child to grow up in. Thus, came the birth of their child, a girl named they decided to name Matteus. Despite it being a boy's name, they figured it fit, she seemed to have her father's fighting spirit even when she was only an infant. But she also had parts of her mother. Matteus had traits of both her mother and father, including, most notably, their mana. The moment she was born, Natalie could sense the amount of mana within Matteus was far greater than both Matt and Natalie's combined. But it wasn't just their mana, it also included appearances. She was, to quote the head butler Allen, "half and half of both mother and father." She inherited her father's long blonde hair, and muscles. But she also inherited her mother's eyes, and bust. Then, when she was of age, she wanted to learn how to fight. Normally, Natalie would never do such a thing as put her child in danger, but Matt insisted. "When she's at the stage we were at in our prime, she'll be a literal one man army." To Natalie's hesitation and chagrin, they agreed to train her. Although, the methods Matt and Natalie used to train Matteus differed greatly. Matt preferred a more hands-on approach, while Natalie was more cautious and careful.

After a good year of training, they knew Matteus was ready. Thus, on her 17th birthday, Matt gifted her one of his personal swords, which he himself restored to full might.

The Rune Blade. He himself took to not only restoring it, but also upgrading it, sharpening it's blade. "The magic boost is cool and all, but it's kinda hard to use regularly if I can't chop things with it." He said.

* * *

**Annalot**

At first, Annalot was thought to be an accident, a consequence of Lance going twice as long as he used to. But in actuality, it was planned by Anna, who wanted a kid. And so did Lance, secretly. When Annalot came into the world, he was like a fusion between Anna and Lance. He was heterochromic, his left eye crimson red, his right eye emerald green. At a young age, he inherited his father's fascination with machinery and weaponry, but also his mother's love for nature. And, much like his cousin Matteus, he inherited his mother and father's mana, having more mana than the two combined. Lance chose to train Annalot to fight. But he trained Annalot right, to be a fighter, but also still a lover. He made sure he didn't go the same route his father went when training him.

When Annalot reached the age of 16, after 3 years worth of training, Lance and Anna decided to give him... their best gifts.

While Lance would never give up his Valkyrie Tank, he instead gifted Annalot an improved version of it, made via reverse engineering the many Cosmic Monoliths he and his party slew on their adventures, made into a feat of engineering; the Neon Valkyrie. Despite lacking the toughness of the classic Valkyrie, it makes up for it in swiftness, being a hover tank instead of a normal wheel/track tank, allowing it to navigate terrains the Valkyrie otherwise couldn't.

* * *

And now, we're here. Matteus and Annalot have been adventuring together, similar to that of their parents. But they have an extra party member; NoLegs. Finally deciding to become an official party member, they welcomed NoLegs with open arms... and head-pats.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a "What Happened" chapter. The next chapter will be the official first chapter.


End file.
